Simply Unbelievable
by soda'slover
Summary: I know how you can make it up to me," he says. “What? Anything, Johnny." "I wanna take you." Side fic of A new meaning to the term brotherly love, one-shot ? . Steve/Johnny Warning: Graphic Lemon, Lime, Swearing, Abuse, Slash


Summary- Because there's just something so irresistible about Johnny Cade. "I know how you can make it up to me," he says. "What? Anything, Johnny." "I wanna take you." Side fic of A new meaning to the term brotherly love, one-shot. Steve/Johnny Warning: Graphic Lemons, Slash, Abuse, Swearing, Lime

Johnny's POV

"D-dad, please-"

"Shut up! You and that whore," at this, he points an accusing finger at my mother, "I know! You think you can fool your own father? I'll show you!" His arm raises above his head and swings forward with a surprising force, the belt in his hand landing smartly on my shoulder. I winced, but bit back any noise that threatened to give away how much that hurt. He grabs me by my arm and throws me against my mother, her trembling form still trying to crawl to the back door. When I slammed into her she cried out, her side still not healed from his earlier assault.

"Joh-Johnathan, please, I would never..." she trails off, looking up at him expectantly. Then her eyes hardened. "It was the boy! _He _tried to get us to leave. He wants to leave you, I swear!" I listened to her lies in silence, knowing she was doing this for her own good. She never did seem to heal well after he was through with her. I'm more use to this.

And yet, it kind of hurt to once again hear her turn her back on me. I mean, I was her only son. Didn't I mean more to her? He approached her, coming over to where she lay, and I could feel her hope flare up. Still on her knees, she rubbed her face against his knee, and then used it to lift herself up. His eyes were still hard when she hugged her tiny frame to his broader one.

"I know your lying!" He slapped her, gripping her black hair in his hand. I watched as the slaps turned her tan face red with undeveloped bruises. The liar. The traitor.

My mother.

I get up, pulling her out of his grasp, his hand hitting my face in the process. "It's true," I said, looking him in the eye. "I do want to leave you. She aint got nothin' to do with this." His fist swung, hitting my cheek so hard my head snapped to the side. But I know this is worth it, as I heard the screen door close quietly behind me. She got away. Hopefully, this time for good. It has to be worth it, I thought as I felt a new weapon being picked. And even as the darkness threatened to envelope all of my senses (at last! unconsciousness dulled every ache), I knew it was worth it.

She was my mother: I had to love her.

And then there was Steve to always make things better afterward.

*****

Steve's POV

"No sign off Johnny yet, Pony?" I asked, poking my head into his room. He was reading a text book filled with letters so small my eyes hurt, papers scattered all around the desk.

"Nope. You should check the lot-"

"Already did." That was always the first place I checked, since that was basically his home. If he wasn't there, he was here with the gang. Johnny hardly ever went to his folks' home. I was getting worried; I hadn't seen him once today. And that was unusual for Johnny. He was never hard to find. Pony stopped writing.

"Do you think...maybe, he's at their house?" I already knew who he was talking about, the mere thought of calling them his mom or dad making me sick. They didn't deserve the title. But I closed his bedroom door behind me anyway, wanting Johnny safe with me. Even if it meant going over _there _to find him.

The walk over was easy; it was getting into the house that was going to prove to be a problem.

I knocked, but his mother didn't get the door. His father was probably knocked out drunk somewhere, or at work supporting his daily hangovers. The front door was locked. Climbing the gate to get into his closed in back yard, a cat hissed and ran from me. Luckily, his back door was open. Wide. A shiver ran through me, filling my gut with dread. Running inside the house, I swung open doors and tried to step over the mess of plates with rotting food, clothes, and empty beer and liquor bottles.

"Johnny?" I called out, hoping he was just somewhere in here sleeping. But I knew the stupidity of that thought. Johnny sleeps where he feels safe. "Johnny, you in here, buddy?" Swinging open the last door (there was only three: the bathroom, their room, and this one), I freeze at the smell. Blood. The bed is empty, made with only the skill of a boy. Small objects littered the small room, but otherwise kind of tidy in the obvious way of a place hardly lived in. It has to be Johnny's room. "Johnny!" He's lying on the floor on the other side of the bed, matted blood on his temple. I kneel before him, for a second afraid to touch him intill I see the soft rise and fall of his chest. It's hard to swallow as I shake his shoulder gently. Foggy black eyes stare up at me after I few minutes, fearful and wide with panic. He tries to move away.

"It's me, Johnny. You're okay." I hold him down as he thrashes wildly, trying to get away from some invisible foe. "It's Steve." Gradually he stops, panting hard.

"Steve?" I smooth away damp hair on his forehead.

"Yeah, babe. It's me. You okay, can you walk?" I try to lift him up, noting that it's way too easy now. Could it be possible he's lost even more weight? Why haven't I noticed?

"I think so," he mumbles. It's probably why he cant get up and move along as quickly as he use to, not having the extra padding to protect him from the world. Or his father. I lay him down on top of his bed, removing his shirt to see the extent of his injuries. Bruises, but it's unlikely to ever find Johnny without them. I slid my hand down his torso. He flinches. This is too much.

"Oh fuck, Johnny. Why do you even stop over here?" His eyes start to flutter close, then snap open, then closes. Shit.

"...have to...mom, see he aint kill...she's alright..."

"And the bitch leaves you behind." He's never had to tell me, I just had to look at her. She and my own are the same type of women: runners. Abandons you at a second notice. But Johnny still loves his, is still willing to sacrifice himself over her. If I ever saw mine again...

But I knew that was a lie. If I saw her again, I'd probably beg her to try and see me more.

Johnny goes still, his breathing become faint and barely noticeable. I pick him and run out the house, headed to the Curtis's. The door, luckily, is open. "Ponyboy! Come quick!" Ponyboy comes out of his room, then comes running as he sees Johnny. He kneels next to him, marveling over the swelled face covered in bruises.

"Johnny?" He whispers. "We should call an ambulance, Darry's out working." He tries to call with shaky fingers that keep missing the right numbers, so I grab the phone and begin dialing.

****

A minor concussion. Two broken ribs. Otherwise, Johnny's alive and well after two days in the hospital.

But you know what fucking pisses me off? You know what really makes my blood boil with the urge to just beat the shit out of all these stupid ass doctors? The fact that they believe that asshole claiming to be Johnny's father. Jumped by Socs. A likely story. And now made believable once word spread about the trial and all, so the so called adults are now in on the story. Gullible little morons. I'd like nothing better than to see them in hell, I think as pet Johnny's face. It's 11pm or so, the gang left, and his old man only has the balls to stick around for five minutes, so I'm alone. At last. If it hadn't been for Darry, I thought Pony would never leave.

And after an hour of persuasion to the doctors and nurses (which consisted of threats Pony would call "idol"), I get to spend the night. Perfect.

I look around the small, dimly lit room. The bed next to Johnny is empty, and the door to his room is closed. They got the telly on, but I'm barely paying any attention to some late night cartoons. Without further thought, I lean in to press my lips to Johnny's. I linger there, licking his lips softly as a smile begins to spread on his tanned Italian angelic face. Heat fills his cheeks, turning them an adorable rosy color only Johnny could look good in.

"Hey, Steve," he whispers sleepily. I trace his cheeks, jaw, and lips slowly. I cant believe my luck with this boy. Being around him, even my inner voice is calm. But hell, I'd be lying if I said he was gone- he's incredibly possessive of Johnny. Even now, I can feel him brewing up another emotion in me, well, two exactually. Lust and rage. Rage- that once again I came close to losing Johnny to that prick because of that dumb bitch. I hate them with every marrow of my being.

Lust- just being near Johnny makes me hard, an almost instantaneous affect on my self-controlled dick. Evie could never make me lose this much control, she never even came close. I didn't know love could grow, I didn't even know I could fall in love. I thought the woman who gave birth to me stole that from me: Johnny brought it back and then some.

And I came close to losing him. Again.

"I promise Johnny, I'll make this up to you." He looks at me, his drug-induced sleepy eyes narrowing.

"Make what up to me?"

"Make up what happened to you, this, for not better taking care of you." I smile. "I'm a real lousy boyfriend, huh? I can't even protect you." He takes my hand, squeezing, but he wont look up at me.

"You think I can't take care of myself?" I pause, not wanting to hurt his feelings. But yeah, I really did think he couldn't. That's what I'm for.

"Well-"

"Steve." He's looking at me now, his face stubborn, but his eyes hurt. Only he could wear that look so well.

"Yeah?" Why is he making this so personal, so hard for me? I glare at him, and he laughs.

"You are a lousy boyfriend," he keeps laughing. "I'm still alive, aint I?" Yeah, just barely. "I made it this far without you."

"But-"

"Im still a man." And by the look he gives me, I know to stay shut. He is a man, and he's grown so much more confident over the weeks we've been dating that I'm afraid of crushing it. I mean, he still stutters whenever I look angry or upset, is still shy around the gang, but when it's just the two of us, he stands up for himself. And one day- though maybe not now- he will be able to kick that prick's ass. I kiss him, deeply, gripping his hair and pulling his head up to meet me. He moans, even though I'm being to rough with him and I know I should stop, should gentle this kiss down. But I cant.

Because there's just something so irresistible about Johnny Cade.

He pulls away, and I can't help growling to be put back in his mouth. To taste that sweetness of his wet, hot cavern, but he looks dazed and flushed that I'm not sure if he's going to cum or past out on me. "I know how you can make it up to me," he says when I bend over him to kiss him again.

"What? Anything, Johnny."

"I wanna take you." I laugh, somehow expecting this, but stop at the hurt look in his eyes. "I-I mean, I know I mi-might not be any go-good-" I kiss him, hard, trying to pour in my love for him in this kiss. Doesn't he know he's perfect? Any moment with him, touching me, kissing me, even just talking to me is good, because he's good. He's everything. I slide into the bed, throwing the blanket off him and spreading his legs and I press myself against him, letting him feel how hard I am just from the thought of him in me. He moans, bucking against my cock with his own and I grab his hips and lift him to press him harder to me. I hold him there, nibbling softly against his ear before pressing my lips to it.

"Just the _thought_," I begin, whispering in his ear, "of you fucking me makes me want to cum so hard they'll need to hospitalize me, too." I laugh, biting his throat. "Get well, Johnny, and soon, 'cause I'm prepared to ride your dick so hard you'll need all the energy you have." He moans, gripping my back and digging in his fingernails. Just like he does when I'm fucking him. I lower him down, careful not to touch his bandaged ribs or to disturb any of the tubes coming out of him. When I get off the bed, he grips my arm, hard.

"Steve," he moans, "please..." He's already lifting up the hospital gown, his cheeks burning red (as if I could refuse him in his want), exposing his erected member to me. But I'm already up and locking the door before climbing on the bed in front of him, nervously looking over my shoulder and surprised no one has come to check up on him, wondering if we were being to loud. I'm gonna have to do this quick.

I lower my head and lick the weeping tip, teasing the slit by dipping in my tongue. Johnny arches his back, biting his lips to keep from making a sound. I take the warm cockhead in my mouth, sucking slowly, building Johnny up in just the way I know how. Taking him deeper, I suck harder the more I go down, running my tongue down his length. He takes my face in his hands, petting me before thrusting deep in my mouth and moaning. I watch as his head falls back into the pillow, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he tries to stifle a long moan with his hand.

I stick my finger in my mouth, wetting it, before sliding it along his perineum. He bucks, grabbing my shoulders, trailing his nails up till his hands are buried in my hair. Then I dip my finger past the tight ring of muscles of his entrance, find his special bundle of nerves and press down, hard. Johnny screams, muffling it with his pillow, and I hum around his cock. His whole body stiffens, and then he comes as his hips buck into my throat, his hot seed spurting into my mouth. I suck greedily, knowing there's nowhere else I want I want to be.

Two more days until Johnny is free to leave the hospital.

****

Johnny's POV

I bounce in my seat as Dally turns the corner at a nauseating speed, heading to the nearest fast food place. Which, luckily for me, is McDonalds, my favorite place to eat. Steve grumbles something unintelligibly, though I know he's pleased himself to be going there. Stuck in the back seat of whoever's car this happens to be, though, has made him pretty grouchy. They came to pick me up from the hospital today, and I guess Steve expected Dally to drop us off and go about his way. Which, I have to say I kind of wanted him to do, too. With the thought of what we were going to do once alone, I feel myself heat up. Hopefully, nothing else fills up with blood.

I pick the table as Dally orders, he already knows what I want, and Steve goes with him to order. I bite into my Big Mac when they bring it, feeling so empty my stomach groans even as I eat. The guys laugh as I blush, but finish their own meals arguing about whatever. I know Steve doesn't really like Dally all that much anymore, just because he thinks Dally purposely tries to keep me to him self. And I kind of think that's true, but it's fun to watch them fight because even though he won't admit it, I know Dally and Steve are closer now because of it. Because of me.

It makes me kind of conceited, I know- but I like being fought over.

"-tryin' to be nice to this asshole, and he doesn't even appreciate it, huh, Johnny?" At the sound of my name, I focus back on them. Dally turns to me, amused at how moody Steve's being. "Worse than a PMSing bitch."

"Dont you need to be at Bucks, soon, Dally? I'm sure Tim wants to kick your ass, again." Dally glares, and before Steve can blink he's on the floor, holding his eye. "Fuck!"

"Next time mind your own business, Steve-O, before I kick your ass." But I can tell, from the fact that not even a bruise is forming, that Dally merely pushed Steve down, instead of punching him like I thought he did. Steve laughs, kicks Dally playfully, before running to the car.

"Dirty Greaser," he mumbles before leaving.

"Ungrateful hood. Tryna' offer you a decent meal here, all you do is moan and complain." Dally takes after him, but I see Steve hiding behind the car as I leave McDonalds. People were glaring, and others just looked plain scared. We were eventually going to get kicked out anyways. Steve leaps out at Dally when he nears the car, tackling him to the car. "Shit." They both land on the ground, cussing and squirming like a bunch of cats. It's kind of cute how playful they are.

"Come on guys, the managers coming out." I jump in the car, start it, and pull out of the parking lot. They finally stop battling long enough for the manager to come out, and before Dally makes trouble with the manager Steve slaps Dally in the back of the head. Dally's attention averted, he runs after Steve who jumps in the car. Dally follows after, getting in the front and peeling out onto the road. We laugh as the guy yells obscenities, not knowing we just saved him from a thorough beating.

*****

"Drop us off here." We get out at Steve's house, and after looking around for passerbies, I take Steve's hand. He smiles down at me, his eyeteeth glinting.

"You ready for me Johnny?" He's so calm, so sure of this, and for a second I feel calm.

"Yeah." He guides me into his house, and if he feels me trembling, he doesn't say anything. After checking that no one was home (his father hardly ever is, coming home barely on weekends), he closes and locks the doors and leads me to his room. I cross the room and pull down his blinds, more out of habit than anything else. Jumping at the touch of his hand, he wraps his arms around my waist. "You okay, Johnny?"

"Ye-yeah. Guess I'm nervous." I roll my head to the side as he starts kissing my neck, sucking in familiar, pleasurable ways.

"Why?" I feel his hands on my pants, undoing the belt and buckle, pulling them down once their undone. But his hands are shaking. I take them in my own, bringing them up to my lips.

"Are you scared, Steve?" His face is resting on my shoulder, but I can feel his cheeks warm up. He backs up, and I turn to see him taking off his pants. He won't look at me.

"Coarse not." He laughs, but it's a shaky chuckle that makes me smile. For all his calmness outside, he sure is nervous now. I throw off my shirt, the last article of clothing on me. Once he stands naked, he sits on the bed and opens his arms to me. "Come here." I enter his arms hesitantly, wishing I didn't see my mother trying to hug my father in the same way I am. But his eyes were hard and cold; Steve's are soft and unsure. I kiss him, erasing the image with Steve's soft lips, which mold to mine and open. His tongue trails lazily in my mouth, coaxing a response out of my own. "I love you."

"You are scared, aren't you Steve?" He laughs.

"I guess. I've never done this before, just don't think I don't want to. I'm glad it's with you." I push his shoulders down on the bed till he's lying flat on his back. He bends his knees and spreads them, allowing me to settle in between. "Rush much?"

"You do this to me all the time." I press my three fingers to his lips, letting him suck and get them wet. I marvel at the heat in his mouth, the grip on my fingers. No wonder I like him giving me head so much. Would I like this as much? "You ready?" I ask him, noting the lines forming in the middle of his brows.

"Yeah." No he aint. I lie down on top of him and kiss him, slowly, touching his face, his soft neck, and his broad shoulders. I kiss his forehead, his clenched eyelids, and his cheeks. Slowly, the tension in his shoulders loosens and I keep kissing him as press a finger to his tight portal. I ease inside, feeling the incredible heat and grip around my finger as I go further up, looking for his spot. I trace around his inner walls and Steve jumps, clenching against my hand when I come upon it. I add another finger, watching as Steve's flaccid length begins to suddenly grow and harden as I touch that spot again. He moans, gripping my hair and bringing me to kiss him. I scissor my fingers and add another, smiling as Steve tries to impale himself further.

"Johnny..." Steve's cock is red and wet, dripping precum. I use the come on his tip and smear it on my own length, glad that I'm dripping as well. It'll help me ease the way in, help with the pain he's about to feel. I remove my fingers and position myself, watching as I push the head of my member in. I moan, only an inch deep, and already feeling Steve tense and squeeze me. He bites his lips. Grabbing my hips, he pulls me, roughly, into him as he screams in pain.

"Steve-"

"I'm okay." But he's not, and I feel like I'm in the tightest, hottest, place for me to be. His portal grips me in a way I would never believe possible, and I'm panting and holding his hand to keep him still. I lean down and lick his nipples, biting softly on a nub in till he moans and breaks out in a sweat. I work the other one, trying to hold myself completely still, but then he arches his back. My hips thrust involuntarily, sinking all the way in. He moans as I brush past his spot, and I pull back and plunge in again.

"You ready?" I lick his lips as he nods and he opens his mouth, letting me in. I kiss him till he pants, biting his lips as I work myself into him. He grips my butt, helping me thrust in the right angle to hit that spot again. I thrust deep, hitting it dead on, and Steve moans.

"More." Grabbing the underside of his knees, I spread them wider and as I thrust I go deeper. I grip his hips and slam into his heat, the incredibly tight place that seems to be getting more slippery from my cum. Steve's mouth is open and panting, his head tossed back and he whimpers with each thrust. I pull back and pound into him hard, knowing I should slow, but he's not protesting. "Johnny," he moans. I fist his dick, feeling him clench even harder around my sex. And suddenly it's like he's spasming, just clenching around me and he screams and cums on our sweat slicked waists. I continue to ride deep inside him, moaning as he keeps clenching, and gripping his hips so hard my nails dig in. I cum, holding myself inside him as I try to keep my voice from screaming. I collapse on top of him, and he slowly wraps his arms around me.

And I realize that I'm officially no longer a virgin in the sense that I've fucked someone.

Steve's POV

I'm lying beneath him, sweating and sated from a completely amazing sexual experience, and then Johnny starts to tremble. No, that's too delicate a word, he starts to shake. Like full-blown tremors rack his frame, and all I can do is hold him and wonder. What just happened?

"Johnny? What's wrong babe? Are you okay-" His lips trail over to mine and press, deeply, as if trying to fuse our faces together. The kiss is so soft, yet too raw, too passionate, and I can only submit and moan into his mouth as his tongue grazes mine. Simply wonderful. I tighten my arms around him, and he hugs me back as he shakes and pants. Finally, he pulls away, and I'm left gasping.

"Thank you. I love you, Steve, I just," he laughs, his cheeks heating up as he buries his head in my neck. "...Cant believe I did that, with you. You let me...for awhile," And he brings his face to look at me. "For a while, in the beginning, before we got together...I thought you hated me."

"I could never-"

"I know, now, I do, but I really thought as I watched you, watched you come closer to Soda and TwoBit, and even Dally, that you were just for my dreams. I dreamed about you for a while, and I even stopped liking you once, but then I go home. You know how it is, I go home, I get beat up, I end up in the lot. And you show up." He's blushing, so sweetly, his eyes dreamy and far off in a way Ponyboy couldn't get to reach. It took me a while to see how deep Johnny was, but once I did, how could anybody say he wasn't the dreamy one of the group? The hopeful one, hopeful that one day we'd all get up and realize that our life was only a nightmare. "I can't believe you like me, you want me in the way I want you.

"I love you, and how could anybody not want you?" He laughs, his blush darkening.

"I got to take you," he whispers, as if I'm not in on some secret. "You let me fuck you."

"Yeah, you did. And you were good at it to, Johnnycake. Now sleep, and don't dream about something you already have. You can have me for as long as you want me. He smiles, closing his eyes. The trembling stops.

**Should I just keep this a one-shot, or a two-shot? If this becomes a two-shot, Steve takes Johnny in the next chapter, or Im willing to take recomendations for what you want in that chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!!**


End file.
